It is desirable to broaden the application and effectiveness of weapon systems by providing rapid employment of a variety of ammunition appropriate for specific combat target conditions. A wide spectrum of projectiles is available for such a rapid exchange in the field. For example, a gunner may wish to use armor piercing, tracer, incendiary or anti-personnel ammunition and then have a need to convert quickly to another type while maintaining the first in a state of readiness.